The present invention relates to board games, and more particularly to board games that include pieces moved along a path. Board games have been around for many years, and while there have been numerous varieties of board games there are always a continual need for improvements and new and novel features.
In accordance with the present invention a board game includes a board having a plurality of spaces displaced about a centered area forming a pre-determined continuous path. At least one token is assigned to a player for moving about the plurality of spaces in accordance with chance determinations. A random movement means for randomly determining numbers of spaces to be moved by a player. A randomly movable sinuous arm extending from the centered area, the sinuous arm at any point during the game may have a length that extends over the pre-determined continuous path, wherein when the sinuous arm moves over the pre-determined continuous path, the sinuous arm may come into contact with a token physically displacing the token off of the continuous path.
The sinuous arm preferably includes a plurality of interconnecting pivotal segments such that the movement of the entire arm is random or snake or coiled-like. The sinuous arm is moveably connected to a motor mechanism, which preferably includes a motor mechanism that changes its rotational direction.
The objective of the game is to be the player that successfully carries an icon or number of icons around the continuous path to a finish space, without being knocked off by the sinuous arm.